Barbamon
Character Synopsis Barbamon is a Demon Lord Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Barbatos. With the appearance of a long-bearded old man, it is one of the Seven Great Demon Lords, representing Saturn and the sin of Greed. It resides within the heart of the Dark Area, the den of demons, and manipulates Fallen Angel Digimon to run the whole gamut of evil. It is obsessed with all of the treasure which exists within the Network, so out of avarice, and regardless of the means, it has a cruel personality with a greed that would kill Digimon just for a piece of treasure. It is the foremost and most cunning schemer of the Seven Great Demon Lords, and can easily manipulate the Mega-level Ghoulmon in addition to Fallen Angel Digimon. Character Statistics Tier: 2-C | High 2-A | At least High 2-A Verse: Digimon Name: Barbamon Gender: Genderless, but appears as an Old Man Age: Unknown Classification: Mega-level Virus-Type Demon Lord Digimon, Member of the Seven Great Demon Lords, Demon Lord of Greed Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Darkness Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Ingenious intelligence, Mind Manipulation, Mind Control, Immortality (Types 1, 5, 7 and 8; It was stated that as long as evil exist in the hearts of man, the Demon Lords shall be reborn), Possible BFR | Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Mid), Plant Manipulation, Self Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Regeneration and Resurrection Negation (Mid-Godly), Resistance to Existence Erasure, Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation(Like all Dark Area residents, he is nonexistent), Absorption, Dimensional BFR (Can banish foes to the Dark Area where they are erased into nothingness and become aspects of the Seven Great Demon Lords), Power Mimicry(Inherits the powers of those he absorbs), Time Paradox Immunity, Abstract Existence (Embodies the Sin of Greed in which is a primal factor of the multiverse), Conceptual Manipulation, Existence Erasure | All previous abilities, All UlforceVeedramon's Abilities. Destructive Ability: At least Multi-Universe Level (Commands all the energies of the Dark Area, a dimension as large if not larger than the Digital World. Should be around as strong as Beelzemon who traded blows with Megidramon. His attack "Pandæmonium Lost" is stated to be countless times stronger than MaloMyotismon's attack "Screaming Darkness" which overpowered Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. In Digimon World: Re:Digitze he managed defeat Beelzemon and Lilithmon as well as imprison and torture Lucemon to death, but fled from Lucemon Chaos Mode. Comparable to the Royal Knights, such as Dukemon, who is equal to Chaos Dukemon, who is the death of universes) | At least High Multiverse Level+ (Became one with Yggdrasils host computer, thus adding its power to his own) | At least High Multiverse Level+ (The Seven Great Demon Lords are a multiversal constant, with their existence being tied to the Digital World itself. The true form of every Demon Lord is supposedly infinitely greater than all of their weakened forms combined) Speed: Infinite (A native of the Dark Area, a realm in which time does not exist. Should be above basic Eaters, who have no concept of time) | Infinite (On the same level of Yggdrasil, who was capable of perceiving and fighting within Higher Dimensional space)| Infinite (Comparable to UlforceVeedramon) | Nigh-Omnipresent within the Digital World Multiverse (All seven Demon Lords managed to spread their presence across the spectrum of space and time on a multiversal scale and are tied to the Digital World itself), otherwise Immeasurable (Embodies the sin of Greed, which transcends space and time) Lifting Ability: Class Y via power-scaling from Lucemon Chaos Mode Striking Ability: At least Universal+ | Multiverse Level+ (Can freely manipulate the Digital World's space-time) | At least High Multiversal+ Durability: At least Universe Level+ (Tanked hits from the Digimon Word: DS protagonist who defeated Alphamon handily) | Likely Multiverse Level+ (Fused with Yggdrasil and can freely manipulate the Digital World's space-time and was only felled by the power of the Arbitrators, who were explicitly created to destroy Yggdrasil) | At least''' High Multiverse Level+''' (His power is tied to the multiverse itself) Stamina: Very High, was able to keep up with three Mega level Digimon at once in "Digimon World: Data Squad" | Godlike, possibly even limitless Range: Universal with the powers of the Dark Area | Universal or higher | Multiversal+ in his true form (Affected the entirety of the Digital World Multiverse) Intelligence: Barbamon is arguably the most crafty amongst the Demon Lords, commanding and manipulating entire hordes of Fallen Angel Digimon along with Ghoulmon, who is described as a "god of destruction" and even tricking his fellow Demon Lords into doing his bidding, stealing of Lilithmon and tricking a berserk Lucemon into killing Beelzemon in Digimon World: Re:Digitze. In addition, in Digimon Next he hatched a plot to take over Yggdrasil and succeeded, fusing with the computer and effectively making himself the commander of the Digital World's space-time, only failing to account for the long-forgotten legend of the Arbitrators who would strike Yggdrasil (and Barbamon) down should it become corrupt. Weaknesses: As the embodiment of avarice, Barbamon is greedy to a fault, which can be used to manipulate or distract him. Versions: Base | Fused with Yggdrasil | True Form Other Attributes List of Equipment: His staff "Death Lure" | Yggdrasil itself, allowing him to control the fabric of the Digital World Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Death Lure: Uses its demonic staff "Death Lure" to tempt Digimon into an inescapable living hell, converting them to wickedness. * Pandæmonium Lost: Unleashes all of the Dark Area's evil energies at once as an extremely high-temperature explosion that burns up everything without a trace. Even MaloMyotismon's "Screaming Darkness" releases only a fraction of these energies. * Dark Inferno: (Jigoku no Kaen, lit. "Hell Fire") Barbamon burns his foes dark hellfire. * Greedy Wand: Barbamon attacks with its favorite wand. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Manga Category:Games Category:Villains Category:Supervillians Category:Abstract Beings Category:Sadists Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Seven Great Demon Lords Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Tier 2